clash_royale_2_fansitefandomcom-20200215-history
Glyde
'Glyde '''is secret final boss monster the protagonist can encounter in completed Easy&Hard Boss rushes in Hero Room. It was designed by Mike Reid as a bought-in character during the Undertale Kickstarter for the game. In order to encounter Glyde, the protagonist must go to the Hero Room for completed Easy&Hard Boss rushes Battle Information ''Warning: boss is are hard unequip Genocide Sans Suit and back to Pacifist Sans Suit! HP: 999999 or 590000 (as Pacifist Sans) AT: 9999 or 6000 (as Pacifist Sans) DF: 9999 or 6000 (as Pacifist Sans) EXP On Win: 100000 Dollar On Win: 300000 Recommend Suit: Lumberjack, Masked Man, Genocide Sans and etc. Recommend Equipment: Worn Dagger LV3, Empty Bow, Real Knife or Morningstar and CORE Armor+Amulet Locket Recommend Element: Electric, Light, Legend and Apocalypse Recommend Level : 95 or up. Weakness: Peura Boost, Electro Wizard Haste and Wisp Blast Reward: A Bunch of useless pin(for me) to help you beat the Final Boss!!! Profile Personality Glyde is shown to be very pretentious and rude, doing anything to get the protagonist's attention and even getting jealous of itself at times. In Battle Attacks Cosmic Power: like Cybernetic Shield recharge for Valor Up! Cosmic Aura: like Magical Shield recharge for Vigor Up! Dark Fist: from Robinton Shenron's Attack. an Obsidian Fist but stronger version of Golem Fist. Blue Death: from Harkonnen Shenron's Attack. an Blue Flamethrower but stronger version of Flamethrower. Acid Swarm: from Haze Shenron's Attack. an Meteor Acid Rain but stronger version of Acid Rain. Vine Traps: from Eling Shenron's Attack. an strongest attacks of its attack. Lightning Strike: from Teslatron Shenron's Attack. after Smooth Lightnings due to Confused. Mega Icy Wind: from Hitta Shenron's Attack. an Giant Snowstorm but stronger version of Icy Wind. Ox Tin: from Greek Shenron's Attack. after attacking like Hammer Fist due Slow and DF Down. Leech: from Naused Shenron's Attack. an unused of his attack due to Absorb and Posion. Mega Break: from Nathon Shenron's Attack. an Barrier Destroying from Undertale. but due Broken 100% Cosmic Hammer: from Tanque Shenron's Attack. an Magic Archer's Hammer but stronger version of War Fist. Revive: from Narutron Shenron's Attack. an Giygas's Attack but stronger version of Omega Flowey's Laser. Psybeam: from Kane Shenron's Attack. an Psychic Long-laser but stronger version of Psylaser. Spear Jab: from Niggerhead's Attack. an Niggerhead's Spear but stronger version of Undyne's Spear. Blue Fire Ball: from Genral Wu's Attack. an Blue Fireball but stronger version of Dark Fire Ball. Strategy Method 1 Be Sure that you brought at least 10 Party Heroes III. You can use them after spending lots of PP and after being Broken, Confused, or Poisoned. Electric Boost at least 2 times. And Poison Haste x1, Nature Cure when you need. Don't worried about your PP when using Apocalypse Blast or Legend Spell, and blahblahblah. You have lots of Party Heroes, don't you? Once you got Genocide Sans. Just have him Regular attacks, he can damage foe three times a turn! and Special attacks: Tiberium Storm, Cyborg Kaos, Dark Gaster Blaster, Cybernetic Shield, Aura Drain, PK Rockin Ω, PK Giygas Ω and Kamehameha! And of course using PK Rockin Ω, PK Blast Ω and PK Starstorm Ω. Method 2 Recommend Suit: Pacifist Sans Once you get Iron Armor. Just have him Special attacks: Gaster Blaster, Bone Stabs and Bone Slides. Music Delirium - Gaster Mean Business https://www.newgrounds.com/audio/listen/341731